Invading Disney
by Journal Sketch
Summary: Zim tries to find out why Disney has gained the trust and loyalty of so many of the pitiful humans, so that he can use this secret to make the worm-babies bend to his will. First time writing for this fandom, but definately not the first time writing a fa
1. I Made Nachos!

**Okay! Well, usually I only write for Gravity Falls, but I just recently discovered this show on the internet, and decided to write a fanfic because DANG IT IS GOOD! Too bad it got cancelled :(. Anywho, so Zim decides to watch Disney movies to discover its secrets and why there are so many who are willing to do anything for it. I also haven't seen all the episodes yet, so constructive critisism is appreciated. Welp, here we go! **

"GIR!" Zim called out to his not-so-effective robot. "GIRRRRR! WHERE ARE YOU?" He most certainly did not have time for this. The Tallest would be expecting a report from him any minute now, and he (unfortunately) needed Gir. Zim had installed a new chip into Gir's head that would no doubt help them on their mission, and he was ready to present his BRILLIANT plan. Zim began to look around everywhere for his robot slave, when he found him on the couch in front of the television. Gir was wearing a strange hat, with circular discs on it. Perhaps they were satellite discs.

"Gir! We have no time for-"

"But I just got to the good part!" Gir excaimed.

The alien turned his head towards the television and witnessed a HORRIBLE sight.

_Let it go!_

_Let it go!_

_Can't hold it back anymore! _

"NOOOOOOO!" Zim cried out in pain. "IT HURTS! IT HUURRRRTS! And to make it worse, Gir began to sing along. Zim ran over to the T.V. and quickly turned off, much to Gir's disappointment.

"Gir, what in the name of Irk was that?!"

"I'm having a Disney marathon!" the robot exclaimed as he waved his arms and started jumping up and down. "I made nachos!" He offered some to Zim, but he pushed them aside.

"Gir! I have a new plan and we can't delay! We must go down to the base AT ONCE! Wait," he paused, "What is this so-called 'Disney' that you speak of?"

"Disney makes all the stories and the songs! They even have CHURROS! CHURRRRROOOOOSSSS!"

"So...it is some kind of facility?" Zim was beginning to develop a new plan, perhaps even better than the last.

"Yeah, and they own nearly everything! A lot of companies, movies, shows, and devoted fans that will probably do anything for it! Oo! And TURKEY LEGS! TURRRRKEEEEYYYY LEEEEEEEGSSSS!" Gir began to dance around and sing that horid song again.

"STOP! GIR, I ORDER YOU TO STOOOOOP!"

Gir just stood still. "Okay!"

"This 'Disney' seems to have immense power... Enough power to control the mindless worm-babies of this filfthy planet!" Zim began to do his usual sinister laugh.

"But first, I must discover why it has earned the hyoomans' precious trust and loyalty. I must observe these _movies _and shows that it has produced. And then," Zim made an evil grin, "I WILL CREATE MY OWN DISNEY! AND ALL SHALL OBEY THE MIGHTY ZIM! MWAHAHAHAHAAA!"

"YAY! I'll get you some Mickey Ears!" Gir squeeled.

Zim stopped his moment of evil laughing and paused, very confused at Gir statement.

"...Mickey Ears?"


	2. Getting In

**Hey guys! Sorry for not posting another chapter sooner, but nonetheless, here it is! Also, I brought tacos! *passes out tacos* Okay, so maybe you can't really pass out real tacos through fanfiction (IF ONLY!), but...you can pretend! IDK I'm just gonna get on with the story now! Enjoy the imaginary tacos!**

Zim was wearing shades and a pair of Mickey Ears that Gir had brought him. They were both standing in line, outside of one of the dangerous security gates for the powerful Disneyland that would only let the humans with tickets through.

Zim scoffed.

"These puny little pig-smellies are far too styoopid to notice that ZIM has no ticket!" he cried out. Others would have turned their heads, but it was already so noisy and packed that nobody seemed to care. Then again, people besides Dib never seem to care no matter what.

"Woohoo!" Gir was squeeling and going all hyper. "We're going to DISNEYLAND!"

They were next to be sent through the security, but just before they were about to, a woman with a ridiculous smile stopped the man in front of them.

"Excuse me sir, but where are your passes?" she asked.

"Um...I...um..."

"YOU HAVE NO AUTHORITY TO ENTER!" she shouted in a thunderous voice, with fire replacing her hair, and black eyes giving a death stare towards the human. He was quickly escorted away, and everyone seemed to go on, excited and smiling like nothing had happened at all.

The woman then turned back to normal, and looked at them, smiling.

"Welcome to Disneyland! May I please see your passes?" the evil demon-lady asked.

"I most certainly do have passes!" the alien lied dramatically. Zim quickly pulled out a not-very convincing Disneyland passport, and surprisingly enough, he was let through.

"Wait!" she stopped him.

"What is it now, hyooman? I have my pass, what else do you want?"

"I'm sorry, but pets aren't allowed here." she smiled.

"But this is my um..." Zim pulled out a sheet of paper, read it, and said slowly to say it right, "SER-VICE DOG!" and with that, Zim put a plain old vest on Gir.

"I'z gonna eat a churro!" he squeeled.

"Oh! Okay then! Enjoy your magical day at Disneyland!" she said, and FINALLY let Zim through.

"Now that we are in their headquarters, we shall search for any sources of power."

"Can I'z go on the Small World ride?" Gir asked.

"No Gir! We must-"

And with that, Gir began to cry VERY loudly.

"Alright! Fine! We shall go on this Small World' ride."

**That's all for now! Man I am so cruel. :)**


End file.
